Cancer
by Andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "Cancer" de My chemical Romance. Edward está a punto de casarse, pero no sin antes recordar un poco su pasado, relacionarse con los pacientes nunca sale bien. "'Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you" TodosHumanos.


Cuando nos conocimos, sabíamos que esto pasaría. Es decir, tú nunca lo ocultaste, siempre me lo mostraste de frente y jamás te avergonzaste de ello. Parecía ser algo completamente normal, pese a que ambos sabíamos que no era así. No sé por qué no me alejé de ti en ese minuto, desde siempre fui una persona que no entablaba relaciones con otras, se mantenía lo más alejada posible para no terminar dañada. Es el mecanismo de defensa que me enseñaron de pequeño en mi casa, o al menos eso siempre me dijo mi madre, ¿Qué fue distinto contigo? ¿Tus grandes ojos cafés que me decían que todo estaría bien? Ambos sabíamos que no sería así, pero me gustaba creerlo. Existía algo en tu mirada, un brillo que nunca antes había visto en otra persona, te aferrabas a la vida con uñas y dientes, aunque ambos sabíamos que no te quedarías por mucho tiempo.

Te conocí con cabello. Un largo, fragante y brillante cabello castaño, ondulado… era hermoso. Con el tiempo, vi como iba desapareciendo de tu cabeza, y curiosamente, aquello no te hacía menos hermosa, al contrario, me fijé en los divertidos lunares que tenías repartidos por toda tu cabeza. Formaban dibujos, eran mis pequeñas constelaciones… aún recuerdo como de vez en cuando las fuerzas te abandonaban y llorabas durante toda la noche. Aquello no era justo, aquello no te podía estar pasando a ti. Recuerdo como aquellas noches yo solo podía abrazarte, y era en esos minutos cuando el fin estaba increíblemente cerca, era como si estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina y nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta… dolía, y asustaba. ¿Qué haría sin ti? Eras la razón por la cual me levantaba en las mañanas e intentaba terminar lo más rápido posible en el hospital. Por ti dejé de atender urgencias por las tardes, ya que estas solo te pertenecían, a ti y a nadie más, como nunca lo habían hecho, para nadie antes.

Me gustaba tocar piezas de piano para ti, tu favorita era Claro de Luna. El piano de cola lo había dejado en la casa de mis padres, pero al menos aún tenía aquel teclado eléctrico que Rosalie había regalado para las Navidades, quizás no era el mejor, pero era accesible tenerlo sobre la cama y no molestaba… tanto. Tú solías bromear acerca de que yo sería capaz de traer mi piano solo para ti… y no estabas tan errada. Pese a que sabía que la quimio lo único que hacía era producirte dolor, y lo sabía porque era mi especialidad, por algún motivo, nunca pude pedirte que la dejaras. Te amaba demasiado… de un modo completamente egoísta, de un modo en el cual el amor no actúa, de alguna forma, cuando veía como sonreías, se notaba tu dolor en el fondo, aquel brillo en tus ojos no era capaz de ocultarlo por completo… pero ambos intentábamos ignorarlo, con todas nuestras fuerzas. Podría de haber hecho todo por ti, incluso, literalmente reclamar la Luna como nuestra, pero… si me hubieras pedido detener la quimioterapia, no podría haberlo hecho. Ambos sabíamos que el cáncer estaba demasiado avanzado y que no servía de nada ir a esas dolorosas sesiones, quizás solo darte un par de meses más de vida y gastar dinero.

Te mantenía a mi lado, con dolores, una enfermedad que cada vez avanzaba más y por dentro sintiéndome cada vez más vacío, te alejabas de mi y aunque ambos no lo quisiéramos, sería así. No podía evitar quebrarme cuando no estábamos juntos. Alice, mi pequeña mejor amiga y también colega me ayudaba a sobrepasarlo. Debía de mantenerme fuerte por ti, y por ella, y por todos, la verdad. ¿Qué sería de mis pacientes? Quizás los tomara otro médico, y no habría problema, pero, ¿Y los lazos que involuntariamente se crean? Profesionalmente hablando no es recomendable, pero es un acto involuntario, ¿Cómo abandonar al pequeño Max de seis años que tiene todas las ganas de vivir? Él me recordaba a ti, con sus grandes ojos castaños… eran más claros que los tuyos, pero guardaban cierto parecido. Salvo que él sí tenía más posibilidades de vivir.

Fue un día jueves. Me preguntaste por qué no hacíamos un viaje durante el fin de semana, yo me tomaba el viernes libre, le dábamos miles de explicaciones el Lunes por la mañana a Carlisle y solo disfrutábamos un poco de ambos. Estuve a punto de decirte que no, porque mis pacientes no podían ser tratados de esa forma hasta que me detuve a ver tus ojos. Sufrían, pero más que costumbre, algo no me estabas contando. Decidí dejarlo, y en vez de decirte lo que tenía planeado, empecé a hacer una mochila de improviso. Nos fuimos ese mismo jueves por la noche, a la playa, al sitio más cálido cercano. Nunca me gustó mucho el calor, pero tú lo amabas. Ese día nos reímos mucho, tú te pusiste una peluca color caoba, el de tu cabello como cuando estaba largo. Quise retarte en ese minuto, ¿qué importaba lo que opinaran un par de personas en la calle? Pero tú no me dejaste. Dijiste que era especial, un momento que ambos debíamos disfrutar. Lo dejé pasar. Fuimos a comer… tu no probaste ni bocado de la cena, aunque no me enteré en ese minuto. Si tan solo me hubiera fijado… bailamos, nos reímos. Aquella noche no fuimos a dormir a ninguna parte y nos quedamos a la orilla del mar, apoyados en unas rocas en donde no llegaba la marea, ni aunque estuviera alta. Me recordó a los tiempos en los cuales recién nos conocíamos, cuando tu eras solo una paciente más perdida en medio de aquel gran hospital. Se parecía mucho a nuestras primeras citas, en las cuales me encargaba de hacerte reír todo el tiempo. Siempre admiré tu fuerza para seguir adelante, esas ganas de superar todo lo que se te enfrentaba y avanzar, con un encogimiento de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo más fácil, como si no te costara a cada minuto.

Mi celular sonó a las seis de la mañana del día sábado. Mi primera reacción fue tirarlo a las rocas, aunque no contaba con que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Te reíste por más de diez minutos seguidos al ver mi cara, era por algo que los llamaban celulares de nueva generación, debían de tener una mayor resistencia. Fuimos a comer en uno de los locales del muelle, era temporada baja y teníamos suerte de que estuviera abierto. Nos quedamos por allí, dijiste que no tenías ganas de recorrer la ciudad. Debería de haberme dado cuenta de que ya no tenías fuerzas.

Hablamos durante todo el día, me contaste hasta el más pequeño detalle de tu infancia, los detalles que nadie debería de saber… no sé por qué no lo vi en ese minuto. Estaba cegado, no tengo claro aún el por qué, siendo un oncólogo debería de haberme dado cuenta… quizás, solo no quería ver.

Aquella noche te entró una fiebre, alta. Al principio no quisiste que te llevara a ninguna parte, pero no tuve otra opción. Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta casa, aún no me entra en la cabeza como ningún policía se fijo en mi mientras conducía. Entramos por urgencias, pese a que no fuera del todo necesario, algo me decía que aquello era así. Mientras conducía, y veía la luz de cada farol pasar, no podía evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mi cara. Sabía que el fin, ese que siempre se había acercado hacia nosotros no estaba más que a centímetros, incluso empezaba a doblar por la esquina, dándonos aún menos tiempo. Sé, por mis estudios, que en aquellos minutos tu cabeza debería estar a punto de explotar, o al menos tu la sentías así. ¿Cómo hiciste para calmarme? Pusiste una de tus manos sobre mi frente y susurraste un "todo estará bien"… logré calmarme. No sé como lo hacías, si tu sabias que mentías.

No tenías las fuerzas suficientes para salir del auto, por lo que te tomé entre mis brazos. En aquellos minutos, parecías indefensa entre ellos. Tan pequeña, tan débil, con tu peluca levemente corrida, dejando entrever tus lunares. Caminé a un paso increíblemente lento, ni yo mismo quería afrontar lo que estaba por pasar. No había actividad en la sala. Afortunadamente, Alice estaba allí, charlando con una de las enfermeras. Casi se le descompuso la cara cuando me vio entrar contigo entre mis brazos. Corrió por una camilla e inmediatamente te ingresaron.

Las defensas te abandonaban, al igual que las fuerzas y esta vez, te habías convencido de que era el fin. Tres años luchando en contra de esta enfermedad, dos años y medio, en los cuales te conocí y de a poco me enamoraste hasta donde ya no hay remedio. Hasta en los últimos minutos que conservaste tu conciencia, me dijiste que nada de esto era mi culpa. Yo no lo sentía así, sabía que tus defensas eran bajas y aun así, dejé que durmieras toda una noche a las orillas del mar sin ninguna clase de abrigo.

Yo solo podía mirarte a los ojos, y pese a que ambos sabíamos que era el momento, tus ojos no dejaban de brillar. Brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Dijiste que hasta aquí llegaba todo, que lo sentías, me pediste que cuando durmieras, que fuera para siempre. Solo te sedaría, no mucho, porque ambos sabíamos que tu cuerpo haría el resto por nosotros. No fui capaz de inyectarte. Fue Alice quien entro y lo hizo, ella lloraba. Por alguna razón, yo no podía hacerlo. Te tomé la mano e hice que me miraras a los ojos. Aquel era nuestro "para siempre"

Aguanté mis lágrimas hasta el minuto en que tus ojos finalmente se cerraran. Antes de eso, no me cansé de repetir cuanto te amaba, para que te quedara claro. Aún respirabas, o al menos eso me indicaba la máquina a la cual estabas conectada. Me incliné sobre ti y puse delicadamente mis labios sobre los tuyos. Sonreíste levemente y susurraste "Buenas noches, mi amor"

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijiste. Fueron las últimas y fueron dirigidas a mí.

Tu corazón dejó de latir lentamente, tan lento que no me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera sido por la maquina. Alice entró corriendo, intentando hacer algo, pero se lo impedí. Pese a que quería traerte de vuelta, sería demasiado egoísmo de mi parte. La pequeña lloraba a mares, tu eras su paciente, y como ya dije, es inevitable establecer lazos.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba tu madre fuera de tu habitación. Llegaron los chicos de la morgue… en ese minuto, supe que realmente te habías ido. Jasper, el novio de Alice, me dejó en casa. No fue una gran idea, ya que en cada rincón en el cual miraba, estabas tú, por todas partes.

Sobreviví a ti, no sé como. Te fuiste, y pese a que dejaste un gran vacío, la vida continuó. Nadie se detuvo, la bolsa no paró, el transito en las calles siguió igual y nadie se percató de que Isabella Swan ya no existía. Tu padre me llamó, esa tarde. Me preguntó si estaba en condiciones de preparar el funeral. Aquello lo hizo tan surrealista que no pude contestar. Luego de mis dos minutos de silencio él dijo "vale chico, lo entiendo". ¿Qué se sentirá perder a tu única hija? En esos minutos creía que Charlie estaba aún peor que yo. Solo me lamentaba no haber podido tener aquella posibilidad contigo. No poder tener un proyecto de vida… aunque siempre lo había sabido, siempre había sabido que eso jamás sería posible, y nunca me arrepentí, ni lo haré, de la decisión que tomé en tu compañía.

Todos lloraban, el día de tu funeral. Menos Charlie y yo. Todos decían que eras una gran chica, siempre alegre y con una mirada hermosa. Pacientes, compañeros de trabajo, ex compañeros de tu carrera y familiares, todos concordaban en que la vida de vez en cuando no es muy justa. Y yo en ese minuto pensaba que en realidad no lo era.

Me costó tiempo entender que estuviste en mi vida por una razón. Creo que jamás podré amar a otra persona como lo hice a ti, y eso es algo que todos saben. Fuiste la parte más grande de mi, la mitad de mi vida, mi mitad… y te fuiste. Solo quedan recuerdos, fotografías que les mostraré a mis nietos. Me estoy casando, Bella, como siempre quise hacerlo contigo. No digo que no sienta un cariño hacia Nichole, pero… me encantaría que ella fueras tu.

Te amo, Bella, y siempre lo haré.

**Ok… he aquí mi primer fic… un OneShot, inspirado en la canción "Cancer" de My Chemical Romance y una maratón de House durante toda la semana. Espero que me digan que tal, y bueno, eso, gracias por leer:) **


End file.
